My Version of Hetaoni
by ameliarandom469
Summary: It is a mixed up story where family is reunited,relations are created, trust is broken, and where one decision can change everything. It is a lot like Hetaoni, but there are many points where it is different or the perspective is changed. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

My Version of HetaOni

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters, HetaOni, or Nyotalia characters, but there are a select few of characters plus the idea of this story I do own.

Warning: It is not the same HetaOni as the original; some parts are related to the original HetaOni. This story is told in different perspectives, like Alfred, Arthur, others, and the unknown.

Prologue: It was early 1939, the nine countries walked to the mansion that would change the rest of their lives. We walked towards the mansion, some with the sense of adventure and others with intensive fear. I walked up with neither emotion.

I am Alfred F. Jones, and this is the beginning of my story.

All my alliances walked up to this 'haunted mansion' with me, which would be: Arthur (England), Francis (France), Wang (China), and Ivan (Russia). The Axis, which was made up from the alliance between Ludwig (Germany), Kiku (Japan), and Feliciano (Italy) and then Gilbert (Prussia), stayed back at the meeting place. At the time, I believed that they were too scared to come and join us, but I never knew. I would have never guessed what Feliciano would have gone through, probably because of the monster I was born as.

Anyway, as we walked onto the land of the property, instead of feeling what others felt, I felt whole and true and just so connected. I almost did a full smile like I used to before Arthur became so hard on me, ALMOST. I quickly wiped it off, and tried to ignore that probing feeling I felt in my brain.

When we reached the mansion, we had a small chat, and we almost headed back, but then Ivan started calling me cowardly. Let's just get a few things straight, NO ONE calls me cowardly. Not even if they have the potentiality to beat me up. We had a quick argument and I let my pride het in my way and we ended up going into the house.

I realized my mistake as soon as we walked in the front door. The probing in my head hasn't gotten away and it has gone deeper, I think it is in my memories of when I was finished with World War II. Suddenly, I see children to our right, running down the hallway towards us, laughing and chattering to each other like they were best friends. Looking at them made me sad, and I had no idea why. I suddenly realized the boy the small girl was talking to looked similar to me when I was a child. I turned to glance at Arthur to see if he could comprehend what was going on, but he looked oblivious to this scene. I turn my head back and I saw my mother. Then I remembered the children and wondered what they were doing. My eyes quickly shifted to the kids and it look like they were going to run into Ivan, and he was not user friendly. Then the weirdest thing happened, right before I could stop them, they reran right through him, like he wasn't even there. Seeing this, I expected my face was priceless, at least enough for Francis to check up on me.

"Let's split up," I say, annoyed with my head. "Wang, Arthur and Francis, you go scour the upper floors. Meanwhile, Ivan, Matthew, and I will scour first floor and basement."

"Wait a minute, mon ami. How did you know there was a basement?" I hear Francis say.

Well I couldn't really answer that. How did I know that there was a basement? I mean, it's not like I've been here before, have I?

Once all of us were separated into our groups, Ivan, Mattie and I started to explore the floor. Then, out of nowhere, a grey monster appeared and started attacking them, but for some reason, not me. Why? Then I saw the girl again, but this time she was the same age as me, or at least with how I looked. In fact, now that I look at her more, she looked a lot like me. I turn to say something to Mattie, one of the only people I trust here, but he was frozen in p6lace, I fact everyone in the area was frozen, with the exception of the monster, the girl, and me.

"Wh-what is going on?" I asked, clearly astonished.

"Oh, Alfred, I wish I could tell you this moment. Sorry, but it will have to wait. If you want to find out soon, you need to trick your two colleagues to go into the kitchen. If you choose to do this meet, meet Jalickmetkan and me in the room over there. There we will tell you as much you can handle at the moment." She said, in a longing voice. Her voice was so sweet it reminded me of the light and sweet, it reminded me of how chocolate melts on your tongue.

"YoUR HiGHneSS, AS mUCh aS I LovE HiS HIghNESS BeINg BAcK, BuT You NeEd to ReTUrn tO SOmE Of yOur OtHeR DutIEs." The monster, which I assumed was Jalickmetkan, said. Highness? Back? Duties? What is going on?

"Yes, yes. So I hope to see you soon so we may talk." She said and disappeared.

"sORry, yOur HiGhnesS, BuT This HaS to Be HiDDEn."

"I understand," I truly say, meaning it. "Hit me with your best shot."

Time caught up to us. It moved towards me at almost impossible speed. I didn't have time to lessen the blow and was thrown against the wall. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ivan and Matthew start to run towards me. I had to decide fast whether to do this or not.

"No! Don't come closer! Go, run that way," I say, pointing to where the kitchen was. Mattie looked so pained like he was thrown against a wall instead of me. I glared at Ivan, as if saying if you don't get him out of here or if he even gets hurt, you will be the one who regrets it. A silent agreement that bonded us together. At last, he dragged Mattie away to the area I pointed to, and I knew deep in my heart, that I wasn't going to see him in a long time, and that if I did, it wouldn't be the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So you came? That's great. Now we can have our family reunion soon. So, now that your home, what do you want to know?" She said as the two of us walked in.

Did she doubt that I would come? What did she mean by family reunion? Home? There were a lot of things that I wanted to know.

"Is this house really haunted?" I heard myself say. Well that was a perfectly horrible question to ask this girl.

"No, not really, or at least, we don't get attacked by the ghosts anymore. Father always protected us from the horrible spirits." She said, almost puzzled

"Father? Who is he?"

"Father is the man who helped raise you when you were little and when we still lived as a family."

"What happened that caused you to become separate?"

"When we were still considered young teens, but not enough to develop memories, our family was separated as we were on a trip by a pirate. Father stayed and fought for our safety while the three of us escaped on the raft. We three tried to stay together, but a huge storm hit, causing our small boat to break. Our family was separated, you and mom, dad, and me, but each group thought the other was dead. I was thrown into an abandoned island and was raised by mad people, but I didn't really complain, for one of my many names is Insanity. Then I heard rumors that mother had been playing around with another man and had been giving another daughter and son, but there was nothing about you. I was jealous and angry, so I used my power to curse to hardly ever be heard or seen. That's how father found out I wasn't dead like we all suspected, he searched the entire area from where I casted the spell, eventually, he caught up to me, but it had been so long that I didn't recognize him at first. So he dragged me back, and I eventually remembered. Ever since, it's just been his crew, father, and me." She said finishing up the story.

"So, we're related?" I said, noticing the 7ways and ours in parts of the story.

"Yes, we are full-on siblings, but your 'brother' Matthew, is only your half- brother. Anymore questions before you make an important decision?"

Important decision? Jeez, heavy much?

"You said you had many names, why is that, and do i?

"Yes, I did say, that. You also have many names, but ours either go hand in hand or are mirrored apposite. Like mine is night, you would be day. Another name you were quite used to was psychopathy or land, which is why you experienced they wholeness when you walked onto the land." She said.

"So your names would be sky and purity?"

"No, you will learn our names in time. For now, you must make a decision: stay with us and learn, or go back to your friends and deal with their problems."

It took me a minute. "If I go back, will I ever see you again?"

"I see a dark cavern. War had happened, you're alive and saved. I cannot say anymore, but only you can say."


	2. Chapter 2

My Version of HetaOni

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters, HetaOni, or Nyotalia characters, but there are a select few of characters plus the idea of this story I do own.

Warning: It is not the same HetaOni as the original; some parts are related to the original HetaOni. This story is told in different perspectives, like Alfred, Arthur, others, and the unknown. It also contains some parts of YAOI. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.

Thanks: My friend told me the later part of the story was great and that I had to get this account. I would like to thank my other friend blacknightwolf1 for the inspiration on this chapter.

I'm sitting in a room, worried about Alfred, sure he can be a handful at time, but he means well. It's been a couple of hours since Wang, Francis, and I ran into the Axis Powers. They saw that we had all separated and quickly explained how and why it was so dangerous. Francis saw the panic in my, so he told me he could go chase the rest of us down, so we all broke down again: Gilbert and Francis; Ludwig and Wang; Feliciano and me, and then Kiku was all alone. We tried to convince him it was too dangerous, but he said he was the only one who had actually fought and defeated it. So we all broke off, my team's group was to just sit around and be the 'command center' and to Feliciano, to calm me down.

"Don't worry Artie, I'm sure everyone is okay." He said, half trying to convince himself. I sort of felt bad for him. When we met up with them, I looked through everyone's mind, to confirm it was really them, and I saw everything. He going through all this is enough for anyone to go insane.

"You know, Feliciano, you don't have to go through it all alone. I already know." I say, because I am gentlemanly.

"WH-what?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" He nearly shouted, making me almost deaf. Why should a country like that try to hide and deny simple facts? I was about to say something when suddenly, Wang and Ludwig came back with Ivan and…. Um, Matthew! To my greatest despair, Alfred wasn't with them, even though he was supposed to be with them.

They were hounded with questions from Feliciano and me. What can I say; we were concerned for our comrades. Speaking of which where did Kiku go? Wasn't he supposed to return within the hour, or at least check in.

I was so out of my usual behavior that I nearly ran over Wang and out the door, but someone grabbed my arm before I could even run down the hallway. Another strong hand grabbed my other flailing arm and manages to pin me to the chair. I was using all my strength to fight the things holding me down. I started shouting hateful things to those who were against me. It felt hours until I finally broke down to the point where I lost the fight in me and just cried. I felt the first hands loosen up and wipe away a stream of tears that was quickly replaced. He held me in his arms until I had regained some of my mind, he knew how I actually felt about Alfred, yet he still likes me. He loves me even though everyone I care and love is pushed away. That is what I do, because I am manly, but still tender. A bloody pirate.

I whisper, "Why?", but I don't think it was heard in the midst of my blubbering.

"Mon ami, I know you miss and care for Alfred, but you need to regain yourself. He would want you to, but at least listen to the story. Francis said, holding me in his already bruised arms.

As they told the story, I felt worse and worse. At the beginning of their adventure, they thought they saw Alfred enter a Japanese styled room and decided to go get him. When they finally manage to catch up, they found him on the ground with a misty, pale, dark look in his eyes. In my opinion, they were trying to avoid the correct term for my sake: dead. The story really wasn't going to help me. Over his body was a horrifying monster and next to him 'a girl who was indescribable' and in the same situation as Alfred (dead). Then the monster attacked them before they could even get close to them. Soon they were fighting for their lives. When they were near defeat, Kiku walked into the room, wearing a black outfit, and had a wild look in his eyes. He sliced wildly, so close to chopping the prone bodies and slicing the monster's skin. Gilbert and Francis were so scared that they ran halfway down the hallway when they realized that they left Alfred behind and swung back to save him. Then it gets weird, when they got there, the bodies were gone and Kiku was wearing his usual white outfit. Then they came straight back here and found me breaking down.

I sat there, stiff with emotion. Everyone saw me and just put me to bed, so I didn't get to hear the others, or the small quiet country dressed in white come in.

It was the middle of the night, everyone else was asleep, but I was awake because I had a nightmare. I carefully, make sure not to step on anything that was there. I eventually made it to the restroom and washed my face off. In the corner of my eye, I see a shadow move towards me, but beforew I could do anything, I was knocked unconscious from behind, and the last I saw was a nice suit and dirty blonde hair.

I woke up in a stone room with my hands chained to an area above my head. A dungeon, I thought to myself. I felt like something was wrong, I heard screaming and yelling, too far to tell if they're human, but definitely against each other.

Suddenly, there was something that walked into the room. I didn't get to see what it was, but I felt it bend down right next to me and grab my waist. I was starting to panic, I didn't know what to do, and I lost myself when we lost Alfred.

"I've missed you so much and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to figure this out, even with the signs or not." I hear the voice say, too familiar to mistake.

"You bloody idiot! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you." I say instead of what I really wanted to say.

He looked at me with a sad smile, almost as if I was the child of the two of us. I tried to use my magic to get into his mind to see what was bothering him, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get in.

"Alfred, what is going on?" I whisper to him. "Everything has changed and I don't like it."

"Don't worry, if you follow my instructions, you'll be out of here in no time." He promises me while scooping me up in his arms as he was sitting next to me. Then, he leaned over and kissed me very unexpectedly, but I didn't pull back. And a secret, I enjoyed it, I didn't want this to go away. "I'm sorry," he said. "It wouldn't work either way, I can't see you after tomorrow for a long time and even if that didn't exist it wouldn't work."

Seeing him tonight was great, but when he said the other stuff, I felt so distraught. I leaned back over and kissed him back. I might as well make the memory with no regret.

I am Arthur Kirkland, and this is the beginning to my beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

My Version of HetaOni 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters, HetaOni, Dark, 2P, or Nyotalia characters, but there are a select few of characters plus the idea of this story I do own.

Warning: It is not the same HetaOni as the original; some parts are related to the original HetaOni. This story is told in different perspectives, like Alfred, Arthur, others, and the unknown. This chapter may/ may not have perspective change(s).

Chapter: France

I woke up with the memory of the fight and the chaos that almost caused World War III when Kiku walked in. Luckily, Arthur was in bed, asleep, or else it would be war. I then smiled from the memory that went along with that, although, Arthur would highly disapprove of it.

I came to realize that I was on the floor. Last night, Arthur started crying in his sleep. So instead of hearing the rest of Kiku's story on how he lost himself and his transformation, I went over to his bed and tried to calm his sleeping body. It isn't easy loosing someone who's very dear to you. I got a little cold and he was still breaking down, so I hopped into his bed. He later calmed down, and with everything so peaceful and perfect. I guess I fell asleep and then fell off the bed. I move very stiffly and when I get up, I fall on Arthur's bed. Luckily it was empty, like everyone else's. They're probably in the other room, preparing for the new day.

When i walked in, it was nothing like I could have guessed. Every country was at each other's throats, arguing. Except, for Arthur. The reason I didn't say Alfred is because I know what I say, and it was him dead.

"Bonjour, everyone," I say, but I'm unnoticed, even Matthew didn't see me. He was too busy arguing, even though he never, and I mean NEVER, argues, and he rose his voice too. So if he was this involved, I should definitely be there.

As soon as I made it to the table, I was brought into the argument.

"Francis! Help me out here, come on tell them! Don't you agree?" Matthew nearly shouted to me.

"Oh, sure. Calling for an ally again? Well I hate to break it to you, but in a house like this, it isn't likely that anyone who broke away from their groups is likely to survive." I heard Ludwig say.

"Fine! I'll prove you wrong, but don't you dare change my vote while I'm gone!" And with that, he stormed off, leaving his pet polar bear, Kumajiro, to chase after him.

"Uh… Monsieur Ludwig, what is going on?" I ask, worried about those two.

"Well, last night, Arthur was 'kidnapped' which is what Matthew had stated, but when we asked how, he wouldn't answer us. So we let it slide for the moment. So we naturally assumed that Arthur was dead, like Alfred, and then we moved onto the topic of what we should do; which is, to escape. Now here's where it gets interesting. Half of us, which is Matthew, Ivan, and Kiku wanted to stay, fight, and search either for the missing members or their bodies. While Feliciano remains neutral, the rest of us, except you, voted that we should escape now, not wasting any more time, and once we get out, we destroy this ground. That's when Matthew started freaking out, like he knew something, but wouldn't relinquish the information. Everyone started to join in on the arguing. That's when you walked in, and you're going to be the one to decide what we're going to do. So what's it going to be?" He responded and asked me.

I was the one caught in the middle of everything. I loved Arthur, and Matthew cared for his brother and Arthur, but Matthew is acting different. So maybe the house was affecting his mental health, but if I say to escape now, he wouldn't be very pleased with me. I go through all my thoughts about how I can solve this, but then I thought of something that might fit both requests.

"I have an idea that could fit both sides." I say, hoping it will work.

"Well, what is it?" I hear Kiku say.

"We stay for a certain amount of time; searching, fighting, or whatever; then when time is up, we all leave, without complaint and with whatever we got. So that way, we hit all the requirements of both groups. Is everyone okay with that?"

It was slow, but eventually everyone agreed it was the only way everyone here would be happy.

"Great, now I think I'll go and find Matty and tell hi-"I say, but am silenced by a sound. It sort of reminded me of what a bear sounds like when it is about to die. So at first, I was confused, but then I remembered there was one person in the house that owns a bear.

"MATTHEW!" I scream as I ran out. I swear if anything happens to my little Matthew, everyone will regret it.

Perspective Change (Matthew)

As I run, I realize that it was very irrational of me. I was considering turning back, but I think I've done enough damage, and then I realized I left Kumajiro behind with them. I turn to run back, but I see that he is following me. I slightly grin to myself, he may be forgetful, but he is loyal. I start walking to him, but then a huge grey monster suddenly appeared and attacked him, ripping his side wide open and throwing him against the wall.

"NO!" I shout, filled with pain. I raced towards them both, getting ready to attack the monster, but I didn't have the chance to. It disappeared before I could even move. I gently brush my hand over him, but he shouted as if I was taking his life away. I didn't have any supplies to help him, plus I didn't know how. I suddenly started to hear the footsteps of others, if I got caught, they would be annoyed and they would hate me and we would have to leave.

I did what I had to, even though it pained me, I RAN.

I don't know where I run to, I just run, avoiding the walls. Eventually, I run out of energy so I duck into one of the rooms, and cry. I'm thinking so much, that I don't even know what I'm thinking, but none of them were good.

_You couldn't save him, everyone hates you. You are nothing compared to everyone. Who would ever want a person like you? Nobody really cares, they just want something. Even your own bear resented you, he didn't even know you. You should just be gone._

"S-stop. It isn't t-t-t-true…." I say, as if it were real.

_How? Deep down you know it's true. Just except it._

And you know what, I did.

Everything I was experiencing was darkened and blurred. Then everything snapped back, except me. I hated everything: my friends, my family, mom, the allies, the axis, and that stupid girl who reappears in my dreams. I thought of things that would scare any sane man. All the death and violence and darkness made me smile. If they didn't like my, then they will learn to live with the new me.

I look down at my clothes; they're a bit too nice for me. I change into something that looks like a lumberjack's, and put on my sunglasses that I wasn't aware I brought for the trip. Why is my hair so long? I didn't see any scissors, or knives, but I did see string, so I used that to tie most of my hair back, but some wasn't long enough, nothing I could do now. I look at myself in the mirror and decide it's acceptably scary from what I used to be.

I wait out in the hallway in a little niche in the wall, and wait for my first victim. This is, to say, a girl who looked very beautiful, and indescribable. She also looked familiar, too familiar. So, I launched my plan into motion.

* * *

Hi everyone, i just wanted to thank everyone for looking at my story and i hope that you're all enjoying it. I set up a poll on my profile so i hope you will all take a look at that.


	4. Chapter 4

My Version of HetaOni 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters, HetaOni, or Dark, 2P, but there are a select few of characters plus the idea of this story I do own.

Warning: It is not the same HetaOni as the original; some parts are related to the original HetaOni. This story is told in different perspectives, like Alfred, Arthur, others, and the unknown. This chapter may/ may not have perspective change(s).

Chapter: Insanity

I'm walking down the hall, towards the heart of the house, which is to say, my heart, for I am what I am. Some would say beautiful, some would powerful, but we are best known as what they all say: a ghost, a monster. My father is the original pioneer who found the only live ground on the entire planet. Since he was the leader, and keeper of knowledge, it was his duty to make sure it stayed preserved. So he dedicated the only two children he would ever have. When we were made, he hid himself and us from mom for a week, so it would settle, except he also dedicated himself. This caused us all to become the land (Alfred), house (me), and property (father). Although he did that, he still cared for us all, especially mom. A few years ago, he was killed by a magician, but I managed to save him by moving his spirit into his old journal, which is why I am leader, but I don't look exactly like them without my armor. Without my armor, I take shape of a human, but my skin is grey, hair whiter than anything in existence. My eyes, though, are black voids. I create illusions for visitors so I don't scare them away.

Anyway, I was wondering down the hallway, being extra careful not to run into Alfred's "friends". There have been rumors that their…. Transforming, or evolving. So I was wondering down the hall, knife in hand and searching for the traitors so they can be removed, but they only be killed by 'SkrouAtneg', which is my knife, and 'Kriielltneg', which was, and will be, Alfred's. He will receive it when the Ceremony of Depression takes place. Suddenly, I am pulled aside by a strong arm. I could recognize this man as easily as I could recognize anything, Matthew Williams. Although, it wasn't him, it was almost like it was the shadow of him. I noticed the things that at first glance anyone wouldn't have noticed. He had calm anger in him, and the hunger in his eyes was a little unsettling. The next thing I know, he was shoving a liquid down my throat and pinning me to the wall. I felt that it wasn't just a regular drink, and then the drug started to take effect.

In a small, panicked moment, I accidently showed the feelings to everyone on our side, including Alfred. I felt bad because he was enjoying the short time he has with Arthur and will ever in a long time. As soon as it was shown, I hid it, but the damage was already done. Alfred was the first to try to communicate me. I was telling him I was fine, but he could feel my mind slipping. Everyone was trying to contact me, so I was dismissing them all. In a small moment, I saw Matthew hesitate, just enough for me to push him away and make a run for it.

I shove him aside and make a run for the basement's hidden chamber. Although, the drug was stronger than I thought. When I got to the top of the stairs, everyone was trying to enter my mind to see what was really happening. The drug made me fall from the top stair all the way down to the bottom; I tried to hold my brain together. Luckily, only one got in; bad news: it was Alfred.

'What are you doing?' I ask.

'Seeing what's wrong with you. You're so unstable.' He replied.

'Then get out before you fall into the oblivion' I say, sharply. I really do care about him.

'No, I won't leave yo- HEY!' he thought, right before I shoved him out and locked my brain down.

I felt and heard his footsteps come down the stairs, dread come over me, but I didn't care. As long as Alfred didn't know and he was happy, then I would be satisfied. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like I was nothing but a rag doll. He found an abandoned room and casually tossed me on the bed, where my whole body also hit the wall. Usually I would fight back, but the drugs and people contacting me were distractions that I couldn't work past, for they mostly went to my mind. He started to tie me up like a hostage, he even blindfolded me. I was shoved into the wall, almost like he was intending me to just melt into it. Then he threw me against the room, where I hit the dresser and fell to the ground. I lay there crippled for the moment, eventually I will get better as long as I don't get to hurt.

BAM! I felt the blow to my ribs like it was a sledgehammer. I gasp trying to regain the lost air, but I somehow couldn't. Then, everything started rolling out of control. Alfred had felt the house suddenly lose all of its air and nearly dropped everything to come and help me, but I felt him that he was preoccupied. Then he headed here with something on his tail, I was trying to warn him, but he wouldn't hear me out. Then I felt other footsteps coming from another area of the house.

The first group to reach the room was actually the second group, but I couldn't see who it was.

"Matthew! What are you doing to that dead body?! Regain yourself!" I heard a voice say, which sounded a little similar to Matthew. So maybe he was France?

"Why should I? It's her fault I'm like this, so now, she'll pay for it." My captor said.

BAM! Another hit, I felt some of my ribs crack and break. It was so painful that I let out a small cry. Tears were streaming out my eyes into the blindfold. Alfred was about to walk in, but he left his mind open.

'NO! Alfred, your old friends are here. If you walk in now, both of us will be in serious trouble.'

'I can't just leave you there! I need to get you out.' He replied.

'I'll make a deal with you. If I need help, I will call you, but if I pass out, you can discipline them.'

'Fine, but you have ten minutes.'

And with that, his mind went out of reach. I heard the door slam open. At first I thought it was Alfred, and then I heard his accent.

"Hey! What's going on here?" said a very gentlemanly voice…. Arthur. God, why was he here? Shouldn't he be in his room, waiting for Alfred? Unless…

'Arthur? Can you hear me?' I whispered into his mind, I bit groggily.

'WH-what? Yes I can. Who are you and why are you talking to me? Or thinking?' he thought to me.

'Listen, if we don't get out, war will happen between everyone. I need to get back to my brother and heal. Although, once we, as in Alfred and you, separate after this, you two won't be able to see each other for a while, but I can make it easier.'

'How do you know this? And how can you make it better?'

'Let me cast a spell on you, and you and Alfred will hold the ability to mind talk wherever, and whenever, plus you can sense his feelings and actions as he can sense yours. Although, I will also be able to sense this, only because that Alfred and I are twins and part monster, not to mention that I will be casting it, but once I cast it, I will be knocked out. As for the first part, your kind is forbidden to know the dark secrets that our kind holds.'

He took his time thinking about it.

"It's her fault for everything! Why should we let her go, because of her deceiving looks?!" Matthew had said, but the darkness inside him was starting to recede. Although, it regained control again when I received a hard blow to my guts.

'Hey, Arthur, if you're going to decide something, does it fast.' I say.

'Alright, let's do it.' He said.

I say the charm quickly and proficiently, under my breathe, right before Matthew landed a blow to my head…

View change

I was about ready to walk in the room to fight, and/ or, saving my sister. I've felt the blows she had to deal with. Then my mind slowly turned to Arthur, why did he make me bring him? We love each other, and I warned him that once we separated, it would be a while until we would be able to be with each other.

Suddenly, I felt a shift, almost like the feeling of being exposed. I then experienced a bunch of emotions and thoughts that over whelmed me a little. It was memories, the ones that made me smile and almost cry. The experience was like a warm blanket on a cold night. Although, just as quickly as it came, it left. A second afterwards, I received a headache that was so head splitting, I almost passed out.

I was about to enter when I heard a voice that stopped me in my tracks.

'Alfred? Can you hear me?' the voice said.

'Arthur? Is that you? How are you doing this?' I responded a bit shocked.

'Your sister cast a spell. So that now, we won't be completely alone or separate. Don't worry about her, she's just unconscious. I'll bring her out in a minute, but I need to do something first.'

'Oh, okay then.'

And with that, the conversation ended. I waited for a minute, but seemed like an hour. He then walked out, holding her in her arms, like a child. Deep bruises already forming along her entire being. I take hold of her; honestly, she weighed less than a kitten.

"Hey Arthur. I'm sorry about all of this, I wish we had more time together." I say, but before I have the chance to say anything, I am silenced with a kiss.

"You don't need to apologize, I understand, but I have to go back and clean up that mess." He says. This time, I was the one who silenced him. We had the long beautiful moment, and we kissed for a while. Although, Arthur eventually pulled away.

"I have to go. I told them I was putting her in a safe place, so this is it. At least, for now."

"Yea," I say, gloomily. I lean forward and kiss him one last time, but I held it for a few. Then pulled away and kissed his forehead. Then, I ran to the safe place. Once I was out of sight, I cried for losing him. I then realized that my sister was seriously injured and if I don't heal her, she could die. I only know a little, so I couldn't do much, so once I got to her heart, I looked for Jalickmetkan, my sister's right hand man. So he helped me cast the spell, and since they were so close, he might know what happened.

"Hey, Jalickmetkan, is there any chance that you know what happened?" I ask.

"sORry, bUT yoU aRE ReALly tHe oNly OnE whO Can KNoW ThaT. SibLiNGs ArE tHE oNLy OneS WiTh tHaT SorT oF bONd." He replied. Well it was worth a shot.

"Well thanks anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

My Version of HetaOni 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters, HetaOni, or Dark, 2P, but there are a select few of characters plus the idea of this story I do own.

Warning: It is not the same HetaOni as the original; some parts are related to the original HetaOni. This story is told in different perspectives, like Alfred, Arthur, others, and the unknown. This chapter may/ may not have perspective change(s).

Chapter: Italy

I'm sitting in this strange room, not only because Francis is scolding Matthew, who was looking a bit more clear minded, but still like he was in a different world. Not only because Matthew had actually abused someone for fun, not even the fact that Arthur had survived in this house and come back, unscathed, was enough to throw me off. No, there was something else about this room, it was almost like it had gone into a trance, but I still felt its desire for the journal. At this thought, I clenched the book tightly in my hands against my chest.

Even though I am holder of the journal, I can't read it, even if my life depended on it, which it has before. It's like it's written in some different language, but it isn't one that I've seen before. Then, the journal started to do something weird. The journal started to pulse in my hands, almost as if it were a heart. I was so shocked; I let out a small scream and dropped the book, grabbing everyone's attention. Even Matthew's confused person.

"Feliciano, are you okay?" Ludwig said to me in a gentle, caring voice. He walked over to me. The concern in his bright blue eyes almost made me want to collapse in his arms. To let him tell me that everything is okay while coaxing me into sleep. Instead, he reached for the book.

"DON"T!" I scream, panicked, but a bit too late.

As soon as his fingers touched the leather casing, the book snapped open. The words flowed out like worms and transformed into ropes. During this, Ludwig was thrown back, crashing into Matthew, then the wall. I ran over to grab the book, but it lashed out at me, slicing my forearm.

"Aya, everybody! Step away from the book!" Wang said, but nobody needed to be told twice. Everybody slide to the walls, even Ludwig and the now regular Matthew, who were both still dazed from the impact, were practically hugging the wall. We all sat there, staring at the book as it was staring back at us. Suddenly, Arthur's eyes became wide, like he was electrified.

"Did any of you hear that?" he said, not taking his eyes off of the book.

"Hear what? The only sound in here, is you and the awesome me talking." Gilbert said, very panicky.

Arthur slowly went on his hand and knees, like some sort of animal, not looking at any of us, only at the book. He stuck his left hand and crawled towards the book. The book, who was eyeing Ludwig like he was his next meal, suddenly turned to face Arthur.

I saw Wang and Kiku posed, ready to pounce on the book like I was. The thing was I had to be quicker than them.

"Don't, you'll scare it." Arthur says, surprisingly clam.

"Opium, what is going on?" Wang says, not moving from his crouch.

Although, Arthur doesn't answer, he just continues towards the book. When he was three quarters of the way there, he stopped, with his hand still up like he was actually offering it. Suddenly, there was so much energy between them that my breath was momentarily taken. After a while, the book started to crawl toward him, with a tentacle rope held high. It continued until it was right in front of him. Both stared at each other, reaching out to each other for what seemed like forever. Then the book grabbed his arm and down his shirt. Arthur clenched his fist and shut his eyes tightly, like he was in pain.

I'm mid-jump when a sudden bright light comes from Arthur and that book. By the time I reach him, the book is gone, the light is extinguished, and I land right on top of him. Although, he seemed, and felt, a bit… different. He opened his eyes and I felt myself scream.

"Wh- what's going on?" I hear Ludwig say over my shoulder. "His eyes, they're…"

His eyes are filled with words, literally! The words from the journal are floating around, like in a movie or something. The only way I know they are from the journal is because I recognize their characters.

"Yes, I know. I guess I am now official keeper of the journal." Arthur said. It looked like he wanted to say more, but was interrupted. Something was turning the door knob, trying to enter the room.

Everyone jumps, ready to fight if it was danger, or if it was that monster in which they don't even know its limits. The door opens and everyone stands still, shocked, except for one person.

"Alfred!" Arthur exclaims running and jumping into his arms, tears streaming down his face. Alfred, who was usually so strong, even had a tear or two streams down his face. He held Arthur so close and so tightly. The two practically cried into each other. I don't know about everyone else, but I felt that something has grown between them.

Everyone stood awkwardly, even me, and that says something. Even going through this house so many times, I have yet to see them both so…. Emotional. Well, there has been a lot of firsts in this time loop. I suddenly think of how Francis must feel. I turn to see how he is taking it, well; at least he's put a good face forward.

"Let's give them some space." I say, so he won't have to endure this much.

"Hey, Francis, I'm sorry you had to deal with all that." I say to him. I feel like it was my fault, if we had just stayed away…..

"Non, its fine. I'm happy that he's happy. "He replies. Although, it sounds a bit like he was also trying to convince himself too. "But what I don't get is how Alfred managed to get here. After seeing that monster, it's hard to believe all of this."

He does have a point. How did he manage it?

Perspective Change: Alfred

"What are you doing here, you bloody idiot?!" Arthur says, tears in his eyes. "You have to make sure your sister is alright!"

I can't say anything about that, I can feel her, since I am in her territory, but I don't feel her alive or dead. What can I do when my teacher/ family has just been…. What, killed? Just the thought makes me so sad. I haven't quite reached my skill yet to become what I really am, a monster.

I guess I must have looked horrible, because he actually starts to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If there, is anything I can do to help, just let me know." He says.

"Well, actually, there is something, but it so stupid, you probably won't do it." I say.

"Try me, I want to help you."

"Well, I need some advice, from my dad. Although, he was trapped in the journal. So-"

"So when I became keeper of the journal, it wasn't just the journal that I got, but your-"

"Dad, yes."

"But, how do I summon him?"

"That is why the book chose you. You already know some of the knowledge. It's like summoning your own magic, except you search for the book's presence and make it surface. It should feel old and ancient." I reply.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." He said, and with that he closed his eyes.

I could literally feel him concentrating on it, with all his might. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and rolled back, making his eyes pure white. A black mist spread out from his mouth and started to form a figure that took shape of the monster, but I knew who it was.

"Dad…." I say.

"My son, we have much to talk about, but why do I have the feeling that now is not a good time?" he said, using Arthur to talk, which was a bit creepy.

"It isn't. Insanity is in some sort of coma, but I don't know what to do. I don't have any powers yet, and my teacher was her." I say.

"Hm, that does sound like a bit of a situation. I have a plan, but there are no guarantees."

"Okay, I'm listening."

When he finishes, I let him go back to wherever he came from. Arthur looked extremely tired; he looked like he could pass out. He tried to take a step towards me, but fell instead. I rushed and caught him in my arms.

"Did you do it?" he whispered very weakly to me.

"Yes, and you were fantastic." I replied.

"Of course I was." He said, slipping into unconsciousness.

I scooped him up into my arms, preparing for what was in store.

Point of View: Insanity

I'm sinking, down into the darkness. It whispers things at me, things like how I've failed. I want to escape, but it is like I'm tied down. I need to get back to my world, to help Alfred and teach him. I'm forgetting stuff; reality feels only like a fuzzy dream. I need to focus, but on what?


	6. Chapter 6

My Version of HetaOni 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters, HetaOni, or Dark, 2P, but there are a select few of characters plus the idea of this story I do own.

Warning: It is not the same HetaOni as the original; some parts are related to the original HetaOni. This story is told in different perspectives, like Alfred, Arthur, others, and the unknown. This chapter may/ may not have perspective change(s).

Chapter: Germany

I really don't understand what goes on now. With Arthur's eyes staring at me, it makes it harder for me to say some of the things out loud. Another thing, Feliciano has been acting very weirdly since we got here, even more since he found that 'journal'. Matthew actually abusing someone for joy, and Kiku attacking a creature unknown, but losing memory of it, and 'losing' his mind? Then Alfred… I don't even know anymore, he is always so distant, secretive, and protective. It only makes me wonder, what is up with him? Why is everyone changing, too?

I shift to start to head towards the current safe room, but then pause, scrunching from the pain. After being thrown against the wall and Matthew during my flight, then there is the fact that when the tentacle of whatever is was made contact with me, it stung me like an electrical explosion, and now I have a mark from the book that is now etched and burned into my skin, right above my heart. I know I should tell someone about it, but since I am supposedly the strong one, so I have to be the one whose there.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Feliciano said, with worry on his face. He is one of the reasons I try to stay strong, so I can protect him. Other than beer and wurst, he is the best thing that has happened to me. That is why I do all the training, to distract myself from him.

"Ja, I'm fine. I'm just a bit sore." I reply. I would have said more, but then Arthur and Alfred walked out.

"Alfred-san! Can you help us? Ludwig is hurt, I think, and the safe room is down the hallway and up the stairs." Kiku said. Am I really just worrying everyone?

"Sure!" he replied with his usual smile, but didn't even bother to mention the whole 'hero' thing.

"I'm fine you guys, I don't need hel-"I say trying to take a step, but fall. Luckily, Alfred was there to catch me.

"Really, it's no problem, Ludwig." He replies, with me leaning on his shoulder. I look back at Feliciano; I could see small traces of jealousy on his face. Is it possible that he might like me back, more than just a friend?

We start walking, and I guess I was a bit of a burden like that. Eventually, Alfred lifted like I was nothing more than an infant and was cradled. I glance at Arthur and I see that he is pretending very hard not to see us, same with Feli, which only raises my suspicion that Arthur is in love with Alfred and Feli with either me or Alfred, most likely Alfred. I don't even notice that I am nodding off, not even when Alfred tripped over something that sounded like a wounded animal.

The next thing that I am aware of is me lying in a bed, with fighting in the background. I get up to see what it is, then I also notice that where I was hit with that tentacle thing was wrapped in bandages, but other than that, I was great. I got out of bed and walked out to where all the fighting was it was a warzone. Everyone was fighting, not in any particular side. To me, it seemed like it was Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, and Ivan against Feliciano, Wang, Francis, and Gilbert, while Kiku was staying out of it, as usual.

"What's going on here?" I say, worried about keeping everyone alive. I looked at everyone closely. Some had their weapons out; others had wounds that didn't look to good.

"Oh, dude! You're such a dreamer, that is not real, why would I do that?!" Alfred said towards Francis.

"Well, let's see. First, you disappear, then Arthur does, only to reappear hours later, to save a little girl. But now, he says he doesn't know where she is because you had her. This meant you two had to have had a chat or something, before he walked in." Francis replied.

"HA, so you think that? First of all, how can you prove it? Second, why do you hate me, all I'm trying to do is protect everyone!" Alfred replies, clearly outraged.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gilbert says. "From the info shown, you are hiding something, proving a danger to all of us. Especially, Arthur and Matthew."

"Not to mention Ludwig!" Feliciano said, lunging at Alfred. I failed to notice the small, but sharp, butter knife in his hand. Luckily, he anticipated it and moved to avoid a hard blow, but he still got cut pretty bad across his chest.

"Hey!" I yelled. That got everyone's attention, except Alfred.

"You know what? This is crazy; I'm going on a walk. ALONE." He says.

"What? Wait, let me come with-"Arthur says, concerned, but was interrupted.

"No! As everyone says: I'm a 'danger'." He says, and then walks out. Afterwards Arthur blames everyone, and then starts to chase after Alfred, but then Francis stands in front of the door, creating a barrier.

"Let me through, you bloody Frog! I have to talk to Alfred and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless!" Arthur replied, trying to shove Francis out of the way.

"Non, non, non, non, non. You are NOT going near him! You might get hurt! Plus, how do you know he is going to do something reckless? Huh?" Francis replied.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it quickly. We all knew that Alfred could be reckless, but he was hiding something. I was about to say something, but something pushed past me. I jump in shock, but then realized it was just Matthew's pet bear. Matthew bent down to pick him up and walked over to Francis and Arthur.

"Please, can't we just pass, Francis? We really care about him." He said, holding his bear like a little girl with her doll in her arms.

"Nein, I'm sorry Matthew and Arthur, but I agree with Francis and Gilbert. Going after him, that isn't very smart." I say, pulling Arthur away from the door.

I was expecting him to put up more of a fight, but suddenly Matthew tries to run. Luckily, Francis was there to catch him. Matthew was literally writhing and screaming, hateful things; I didn't even know he had a mouth like that. Francis started tearing up, bruises forming along his already black and blue body. I was already heading over to help him, but then, Arthur fainted, in MY arms. I am so shocked, that I accidently dropped him. He fell down, eyes rolling back, when that happened I felt….. I don't know…. Exposed. Then I realized I felt exposed because there was some sort of being that was hovering nearby, ready to pounce.

"Ludwig? What happened? I vaguely remember the meeting." Feliciano said, looking at me extremely tired. I mean like he could collapse any second.

I look at him, with as much kindness in my eyes; I never knew he cared so much. I guess he had the same thing as Matthew and Kiku, a transformation. Well, at least he's back.

I turn to him to say something, but then the dark presence over-whelmed me. Everything started to fade and turn black. I accidently drop Arthur, I hear Francis yell something, but it is too unclear and distant. I could barely even feel the hands that are on me. Then, almost like a whiplash, everything is back.

"L-Ludwig? Are you okay?" Feliciano said. "You're eyes, they're…"

I walk over to the mirror, and they weren't blue anymore. In fact, they were a light red. I pause, then I slowly grew a smile, it wasn't something I would usually love, but I now enjoy it. I turn to face the group, but Feliciano was right in my face. God, he is so annoying. I push him down and walk away, hearing him starts crying, that brings another smile to my face. Now, off to find someone…. For some fun.

I walk around this house, trying to find something to fight. Eventually, I come to a dead end. Which then I blackout. When I wake up I find Feliciano and Gilbert in my face. They started asking questions that I didn't know the answer to. After that, we started heading back to the safe zone.

"Hey, Feliciano? I'm sorry, for doing what I did to you. I- I don't know what happened, will you forgive me?" I say.

Then he did the most unexpected thing, or at least to me.

He.

Kissed.

Me.

It felt like explosions pounding in my chest. It felt wonderful.

Insanity

It's like I'm falling into nothing but darkness, I'm swimming up, but Dad keeps pulling me down. He must really want to escape, but I can't let him, yet. I want to help my brother. I sense a plan within him, but I don't know what. That is what terrifies me. At least I can almost escape.


End file.
